


Spirit Book Two: Destruction

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Series: Spirit [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Babies, Death, Evil darkness, F/M, Ghosts, Just crazy..., MAY HAVE CHARACTER 'DEATH', Origional Characters, Plots, Spirit World, Spirits, ressurection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami let out an anguished wail and buried her face in her husbands shoulder. She was dead.<br/>.............<br/>"No!!!" Korra screamed. The Avatar watched in horror as his lifeless body fell to the floor<br/>.............<br/>"I love you, you know that right?" It was such an odd thing to say, especially considering their current situation. It's purpose wasn't that clear, until she saw the look in his eyes... before he jumped...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spirits are growing more powerful, and they are coming. They're arrival will change their world for ever, the change will come in the form of chaos and destruction.... Not even the Avatar can save EVERYONE.</p>
<p>* Sequel to Possession, and second installment of the 'Spirit' trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! So this is the second part of the Spirit trilogy, if you haven’t read the first one…could you please read it? This will make a bit more sense if you do…I think? Anyway, here’s the first chapter! I hope you all like it! Oh and…things will just get creepier…

Chapter One 

 

Republic city.....

Mako slowly crept behind a stack of crates by the ship known as the 'Endeavor'. He heard voices, and footsteps. He peeked out through a small opening between two of the wooden crates. The fire bender saw two men walking down the plank of the ship. Their voices were muffled by the distance, but Mako could roughly read what they were saying.

'Yeah the Triple triads,’   
'Some of them are still there'  
‘Hire them,'  
‘Your employer will be pleased...'

Being among them. He pulled out his radio, "This is unit five, send reinforcements to the port now. I think I've got the dealers. I-" Suddenly a huge hand grabbed Mako from the collar of his shirt. "Hey boss," the huge man said. "We’ve-" Mako kicked his legs high into the air and propelled a blast of flames, causing the huge man to fall over Mako struggled free, and then started fighting with the guards that started to attack him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the two men he'd been eavesdropping on earlier run into the ship. The other had somehow mysteriously disappeared. He punched the last guard and knocked him unconscious, then ran after the man. 

He cornered him on the deck. "Surrender now, reinforcements are on their way, and soon this place will be covered with cops....it's over, give up now." Mako said, his gaze piercing the man. The man raised his hands as if in surrender, then suddenly he sent a streak of flames whizzing towards Mako. Mako dodged his attack and then started attacking himself. The man took the cop by surprise and knocked him down. Mako summersaulted backwards and avoided the crackling blue lightning that was aimed right at him. Then he ran into some other part of the ship which he didn’t at the time realize was the engine room. He kept dodging his opponent’s attacks, until one of the lightning bolts found its target....but it wasn't Mako. 

"I have nothing to lose..." the man said.

Then more than three things happened at once. The man fell to his knees, and some sort of black mist came out of him and then disappeared, The electrical generator which had been the man’s actual target exploded, which in turn made a whole bunch of other things explode and Mako ran up the stair well and barely made it onto the deck, before the force from the blast sent him flying onto the plank. Mako lost consciousness for a few minutes, and in that time his body rolled down the plank and onto the dock. 

Which was practically the only reason that he survived. 

Mako groaned as his eyes blinked open. He heard the sound of sirens and police cars. He looked around, the 'Endeavor' had defiantly met its end, he could tell that much. But everything else was a blur. He sat up and rubbed his head. He heard footsteps and saw some people trying to put out the fire. 'The chiefs gonna kill me for this...'he thought wryly. 

As if on que, someone walked up to him. For a few seconds Mako wondered if he should just collapse back down and pretended to be unconscious. He looked up, what he expected was Lin Beifong, with her arms folded across her chest and an angry expression on her face. What he got was a woman, about his age, with hazel eyes and long black hair tied into a high ponytail. She extended her hand and helped him up. "Great job," she said, not one note of sarcasm in her voice. Mako gave her a quizzical look. Who in the world was she, he definitely hadn't seen her before...

Then only did the chief of police come to see Mako. "Chief...I can explai-" Mako began but Lin cut him off. “You were right about the drug dealers..." she said. "We apprehended them about one block back when they were trying to escape with the cargo, good work Mako." The former pro-bender stared at his commanding officer. He looked around the flaming part of the dock, then at Beifong. "Ahh....chief? You’re kidding right?"

Lin just chuckled at hit him on the back before walking over to take care of a bunch of reporters who’d shown up to get the scoop.

Four hours later at police headquarters....

Mako had finished filing his report on the 'incident' at the docks. And just as he was preparing to leave, he ran in to that woman that he'd met earlier on the docks. Now only did he get to take a close look at her, she was really pretty...and in truth reminded him a bit of Iroh, but only a bit. "Ahh...hi," he said extending his hand. "I'm Mako," "Alinza," she said shaking Mako’s hand. "Ahh...so are you new around here or...." he let the sentence trail off from there. "I'm a transfer from Zuafuu," she said. She started to walk away. "See ya around...." she said, winking before she disappeared down the hallway. Mako stared after her.....there was something about her.....

A day later on Air Temple Island.....

Jinora let it guide her. She felt it, breathed it...let it show her the way.....then CRASH!! Jinora knocked against the very last door and fell to the floor. She heard Kai laughing from behind. She sent a gush of wind towards him. He fell backwards. 

She rubbed her head as she growled in frustration. Kai laughed again as he got up and walked towards her. He folded his arms across his chest and smiled down at her. "Oh shut up...." she said. " Going through the gates without seeing is hard ya know..." she said. “yeah, I know, I tried it..." he said as he extended his hand. Jinora raised an eyebrow as she took his hand and got up. Then they just stood there for a still, blissful moment.....which was in turn interrupted by Pemma's voice. 

They were at arm’s length from each other as Pemma and korra ascended the steps and reached them. The two teenagers looked at each other, then at korra and Pemma. Seeing their faces korra leaned against a wall and folded her arms across her chest and just grinned. Pemma either didn't notice, or chose not to notice and just said, "Jinora your father wants you...something about giuru mi...ma...rrrr, just go see your father..." With a final glance at Kai, Jinora nodded and followed her mother down the steps.

After they were gone, Korra gave Kai 'a look', which plainly asked one thing...." did we interrupt something?" Korra asked. Kai just shrugged and smiled mischievously. "If you did, then it would probably be payback for the number of times me and Jinora have interrupted you and Mako in the past few years..." 

Before Korra could reply, he ran off. Laughing.

 

Elsewhere in the air temple.....

Tenzin stood in front of his four children, Pemma at his side. Jinora could instantly tell that this had nothing to do with guru marumai. "Kids," he said gently. "How would all of you like to go to the Northern air temple?" Jinora nodded instantly, Rohan just shrugged and Meelo and Ikki groaned slightly. "Good, you'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow...." he said. They looked at each other. "What about you?" Jinora asked. 

"I'll be staying here, you kids and your mother will be going," he said. Ikki placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you coming dad?" she asked. “I’m needed here..." Tenzin said simply. Jinora folded her arms across her chest. "Why are we going?" she asked her brown eyes narrowing. 

Tenzin should have known that he couldn't just sent his children off without expecting this conversation. Especially not now. There was once a time when they were younger, and probebly wouldn’t have noticed that something was wrong…but that time was long gone. Tenzin sighed heavily. "It's not safe here anymore," he said. "Three other people have disappeared, two of them were air benders..." 

"Dad," Jinora began. Tenzin held his hand up and silenced her. "No arguments," he said. "Your father's right, it's not safe anymore and we don't want anything bad to happen to you..." said Pemma. "Mom, we're air benders....we can handle ourselves...and plus, the AVATAR is here! We're as safe as we could be," Ikki said. 

There was a knock on the door and Korra walked in. She had a worried expression on her face. "Tenzin," she said, she paused and looked at the kids. "Can I speak to you alone?" Tenzin instantly knew that something was wrong, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

"Korra?" "I just got a wire from Mako," she said. "They found the first two people who disappeared," she said. "They were dead...murdered...brutally by the looks of it..." "What!!??" Tenzin exclaimed. Korra nodded soberly. " Beifongs dedicating everyone available to investigate these murders and disappearances," Tenzin rubbed his temples. “Tomorrow, I'm sending Jinora,Ikki, Meelo,Rohan and Pemma to the Northern air temple....." he said. Korra nodded. "I think that's a good idea, but....there have been more disappearances around the Earth kingdom. And the fire nation....their happening everywhere..." she looked away. "Tenzin, I...I have this feeling, that this has more to it than meets the eye...." Korra felt like there was a dark thing lurking around. An evil presence. Hungry, angry and desperate.....she touched the pendant of her betrothal necklace which was hidden under the collar of her shirt. Somehow it managed to give her a sense of warmth and security. And for some strange reason, Korra felt that soon, warmth and security would be hard to come by...


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi anyone who's reading this! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this, but I've been hell busy so I just didn't have time. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, forgive me but I'm a little rusty.

Chapter 2

 

A few hours later, in an abandoned warehouse....

 

About thirty gangsters that use to be a part of the triple triad were gathered here. All of them had been summoned by a mysterious employer, they all stood there in the dim light. Then suddenly...

Out of the darkest corner of the warehouse they heard a scream, and a man fell out of the darkness. His eyes were filled with terror, he cried out for help as he was dragged back into the shadows. A few seconds later a storm of black and purple blurs whizzed out of the dark corner, seemingly emerging from the shadows themselves. They started grabbing the people that had gathered there, and then disappearing, but not all of them disappeared, only the few non benders.....the benders suffered, when compared with the non-benders future fate, a rather merciful end....

Later after following a tip about an underground triple triad meeting, Lin Beifong and her officers arrived at the warehouse, and found over a dozen people....dead...

The city went into a panic, disappearances and murders. Murders of some of the most skilled benders around...

 

The fire nation in the royal palace......

 

Asami's eyes blinked open. She sat up and yawned as she stretched her arms. "Good morning," she said to her husband who was looking out at the royal gardens from their balcony. He walked over and sat down beside her. "Ahh...actually, its noon....." he said. Asami looked out of the window, the sun was high in the sky, and not climbing up as it usually was when she woke up....she frowned slightly.

"Iroh!! I told you not to let me sleep in!!" she yelled. He raised an eyebrow and smiled innocently. "Did you?" Asami rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she was smiling. She should have guessed that he’d never wake her up. She got up and walked over the balcony. She looked out at the gardens, then she let her gaze slide over to the mountains which could be seen ever so faintly in the distance. The future was in many ways like those mountains. You could vaguely see it, but it wasn't a perfect picture, but unlike those mountains the future was still being made, and your actions or inactions could make a huge impact on not only your destiny, but the destiny of the world. 

"I need to go," she said suddenly. She turned around, Iroh was right behind her, if she didn't know him so well she would never have guessed that he was behind her until she turned around to see him. 

"Go? Go where?" She looked up at him. "To Republic city, to see my father..." "Your father?"

Asami nodded. Three years ago, Hiroshi Sato had broken out of prison and had played a major role in the attempt to reform the equalists. In the end he'd once again been thrown in prison, and from there slowly had begun to lose his mind. Soon enough he started to have multiple personality disorder, memory loss, paranoia....he'd even forgotten that he had a daughter. It had been a long time since Asami had last seen him. But now...now she felt like maybe it was time to face him. 

Iroh placed his hands on Asami's shoulders and spoke gentally. "Asami, you need to rest, you shouldn't tire yourself...." she shrugged his hands off. "I'm not tiring myself.....I just...I....I haven't seen him in so long. And, I don't think he even knows that I'm married....or -" she broke off there and turned away. Iroh sighed. 

Maybe he could arrange a short visit to republic city, but it wasn't exactly the safest place in the world right now. Well, neither was the fire nation, but here she was well protected, republic city on the other hand....

As if she was reading his thoughts, "Korra's in republic city," she reminded him. “And what's safer than being around the avatar?" Iroh suppressed a sarcastic laugh. "What's more dangerous than being around the avatar?" he conjured. She looked into his eyes, a desperate pleading look on her face....Iroh sighed. He pulled her close to him, and hugged her, careful not to squeeze her too tightly. He gently stroked her ebony hair. 'Mother and grandfather won't like it....' he thought. 'But-' they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Iroh broke away and answered the door. Asami turned and continued to stare out at the mountains.

The servant handed him a message from the newly elected president of Republic city, asking him to come there immediately. Irohs eyes widened as he read it. Disappearances, and murders. He immediately dismissed any hope, and intention of letting Asami go there. "What’s wrong?" Iroh looked up from the message at Asami who was now standing in front of him. "I'm needed in Republic city," he said handing Asami the note. As she read it Iroh told the servant to make preparations for his departure. "I'm coming with you," she said. "No." her husband said decidedly. Asami started to reply but Iroh cut her off. "No," he said firmly. Asami looked away in frustration, unshet tears burning in the back of her eyes. Iroh sighed and placed his hands on his wife’s shoulders. "It's dangerous there, under normal circumstances I wouldn't stop you-" "yes you would," Asami said still not meeting his eyes. "It’s a risk I can't let you take...not now..." Asami sighed as she looked down at her rounding stomach. They were once again interrupted by the same servant.

"Sir, your transportation is ready, and there is a wire for you from the united forces..." Iroh nodded, the servant bowed and left. "I have to go," he said grabbing his coat. He tilted Asami's chin up with this finger. He stared into her green eyes, "I love you," he said softly. Asami smiled slightly. "I know," she replied, he gave her a quick kiss before he disappeared, leaving Asami alone in the room.

 

Republic city police headquarters....

 

"Sir, the avatar's here to see you," Alinza said as she walked up to his desk. Mako nodded as he got up and went towards the door and opened it. Korra stepped in and Alinza, without uttering another word left. Korra stared at the door long after it had closed. Mako snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Ahh...what?" she said. Mako rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"So why did you come to see me?" he asked. She put on an innocent face. "Aren’t I allowed to drop in on my own fiancé?" she asked as she sat down on Makos table. "There's a whole bunch of creepy disappearances, general Irohs gonna be showing up in a few days, some of the best benders around are dead....and you’re the avatar who just happens to be the fiancé of the chief of polices second in command...so....." Korra rolled her eyes and got off the desk. "Okay," she said in defeat. "Fine, any leads? Suspects? Any anything?" 

Mako shook his head "Nothing, mostly because every suspect we've had so far was from the triad...but after the warehouse...." Korra thought for a moment. "Wait, maybe we're looking in the wrong place, maybe the guy behind this isn't even in republic city..." "We thought of that, and the most likely suspects are from the Fire nation, but..." Korra nodded. They needed to approach that accusation with caution. "What about Asami?" Korra asked. 

"Beifong already asked me about that," "and?" Mako sighed. "Korra, if we ask Asami to look into it, she'll do it herself, and I don't think that would be such a good idea. I mean, I know she can take care of herself, but whoever these guys are, they took down triple threats....and Asami isn't exactly in the best condition to..." "Yeah," korra agreed. The last thing they needed or wanted was for something to happen to Asami...

"Yeah, well so the other option was to invite General Iroh here..." korra's eyes lit up with understanding. 

Then a thought crossed her mind. "Mako....w…what...I'm starting to think that..." she stopped there. "What?" he asked his eyes narrowing. Korra was about to reply when Alinza walked in. “three more..." she said, then her gaze fell to Korra. "Avatar korra," Korra just stared at her. "Ahh....do I know you?" she asked. "I doubt it...but then again..." Alinza left the sentence hanging and left. Korra stared after her then at her fiancé.

"She....does that...." he said.

"I don't like her..." korra said instantly. Mako gave her a quizzical look. The Avatar just shrugged. "Anyway," she said as she kissed Mako on the cheek. "I better go, Tenzin's sending the air bender kids to the Northern temple, I’d better go say bye..." "Ahhh...sure...I'll see you tonight then?" Korra nodded and left.

 

Air Temple Island, in Jinoras room.....

 

"I can't believe he's making me go!!!" Jinora said as she furiously packed her cloths. "I mean, I'm not 11 years old anymore, but he still treats me like I am!!" 

"Hey, he's just trying to protect you..." Kai said as he leaned against the door frame. She snapped her head towards him. "You’re defending him!?" she demanded. Kai raised his hands. "Hey, I'm just sayin..." Jinora zipped up her bag and sat down on her bed. “This is so not fair..." Kai came and sat down beside her. "Jinora, he just wants to keep you safe," "I can take care of myself..." she muttered. "He's your dad!! It's his job to not believe that no matter how true it is....look. your one of the best benders around here, and some of the other really good benders have ended up dead, and two...you’re not the only one being sent away, Meelo ,Ikki, Rohan and your mom are too.....so if you stay here, Not only will your sister and brothers be jealous....but let's just say that something bad happens in the northern temple...you’re the best bender out of all them, if anyone can protect them it's you...." Jinora laughed a little as she looked at him. 

"When did you become the voice of reason?” She asked raising an eyebrow. "Since I started dating you...." he said. "And three.....it can't be all bad, besides even though you’ll have to suffer two whole weeks without me...I'll see you soon" she laughed and raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that I’ll be suffering?" "Oh you will, and I don't think so...I know so..." he said getting up.

"Alright, I just hope you'll survive two weeks without me having to come rescue you from some self-inflicted peril..." Jinora said. Kai noted the hint of seriousness in her voice, and saw that she actually meant it. "Hey," he said gently as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Don’t worry, I'll be fine..." She just nodded, not looking him in the eye. And then.....they were so rudely interrupted by the last person they would ever want to be interrupted by.

"Jino-" Tenzin immediately froze, and Kai pulled his hands away and took a few steps backward. They both blushed. Korra was standing behind Tenzin, and was trying real hard to contain her laughter. (And failing miserably)"Ji...k...ahh..." Tenzin tried to say something but couldn't exactly figure out what. "Definitely payback..." Kai muttered as he looked at Korra. 

"Ahh...I was just leaving..." Kai said, and he quickly rushed out, Jinora would kill him later, but that was better than the alternative....which was theoretically Tenzin killing him then, considering the fact that the air bending master didn't exactly know about him and Jinora. Then as he skidded down the hallway, he stared to think that maybe Tenzin wouldn't have been such a bad idea....

 

About an hour later.....

 

Kai watched as Uggi flew away, and then became no more than a small dot in the distance. "Bye Jinora," he said so that only he could hear. "So," Korra's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You and Jinora...huh?" Kai rolled his eyes. "Problem?" he asked. Korra shook her head. "I take it Tenzin doesn't know...." It was a statement, not a question. Kai nodded. He turned to face the avatar. Then something caught his eye. "So...why are you wearing that? And why is it hidden under your collar?" korra stiffened for a minute. "What?" she asked. "That necklace," Korra touched the pendent of her necklace. How come he'd seen it? No one else had, but then again Kai had been a thief once...

She pulled her collar down so that the necklace was visible, Kai stared at it. "Ahhh...I'm not exactly sure why you’re wearing it, or why you’re hiding it...." he said. Apparently not too much of Jinoras cultural knowledge had rubbed off on him.

Then his eyes widened, "Wait a minute," he said. "Is that....is that a.....betrothal necklace?" then again, maybe it had....

Korra nodded and put her collar over her necklace again. "But....wh.....Mako?" "Smart kid...." korra said. "Well I'm dating Jinora, not the point........your ENGAGED!!!!???" Korra just shrugged. "Yeah, well......with everything that's happening, we didn't exactly have time to tell everyone," Kai jumped as he heard Tenzin calling his name. He looked back to see the air bending master walking towards them.   
He looked at Korra. "Well you can tell them now," Kai turned around just as Tenzin reached them, he was about to say something but Kai cut him off. "Korra's getting married!" he said. He could almost feel Korra glaring at him, but he could also feel her slight relief. Tenzin stared at Korra. 

He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Then finally, " your WHAT!!???!" Kai seized his chance and sipped away. Tenzin treated Korra like his own daughter, "but...but...what..." Kai could hear him say. Sheesh, if he was like this towards Korra......Kai wondered what would happen when he eventually found out about him and Jinora.


End file.
